Mr Blue Eyes
by Jaded Angel
Summary: JH, DE... Sequel to 'Smile, I love you.' Chapter 3. Donna wants a job, and Jackie plays sneak. R&R Next chapter should be out soon, it'll be longer, promise.
1. Crazy in love

Saturday April 21, 1990

Eric sat in the office looking over some paper work. He looked at the computer on his desk and gently typed in a few words. A few seconds later he went back to his paper work before he heard his four year old son's laughs. He looked up to the window to see a naked, brown hair, green eyed boy running across the lawn. A few minutes later he saw a red hair woman chasing the boy. Eric smirked.

A few minutes pasted and his wife and son walked into the house. Donna gently placed Luke down who then ran around the house naked. Donna walked into the office and looked at her husband.

"Shut up." She said pushing her shoulder length hair back.

"That difficult?" Eric smirked as he looked at his work again.

"He's going through some kind of… naked phase." Donna said rolling her wrists.

"So? I went through that phase." Eric shrugged. 

"…Well, yeah. But unlike this, where it's me being embarrassed, it was your mom getting embarrassed." Donna smiled. Eric looked up slowly and glared at his wife.

"Fire truck!" Luke yelled as he passed the office… naked.

*

Hyde walked through the apartment door. Suddenly a tiny little girl with black curly hair rushed to him, and attached to his legs.

"Hi Ellie." Hyde said picking up his two and a half year old daughter.

"Daddy!" Elise shrieked. Hyde smiled and took on of his hands to rub his ears.

"Where's mommy?" Hyde asked walking through the apartment to the master bedroom. Elise pointed towards the master room. Hyde walked in to see Jackie sprawled on the bed clutching a pillow. Hyde looked at her and shook his head. He smiled and kissed Elise. "Go play in your room baby." He said putting his daughter down. Elise smiled and ran out of the bedroom. 

Hyde sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Jackie's fore head.

"Steven?" 

"Yep."

"Where's Elle?" Jackie asked darting her eyes around.

"In her room."

Jackie sat up and put her hand to her head. "I'm… so tired."

"It's because you signed up for that damn fashion thing." Hyde scuffed. Jackie glared at him.

"I supported your, how long can I go without washing my hair movement. Accept the fashion show."

"What support? You made me sleep on the balcony." Hyde asked raising his eyebrow.

"You weren't washing your hair Steven." Jackie glared at him.

"When is this …fashion thing… going to end?" Hyde asked lying next to Jackie. She unconsciously began playing with his hair.

"Next Saturday." Jackie said. And then bent over kissing him. "And you're coming."

"Oh, come on Jackie."

"…No…" Jackie kissed him. Their two and a half year old daughter ran into the room and began to jump on the bed. "Steven…"

"We discussed this. She's your daughter when she's doing something bad. When she's sitting and smiling. I claim her."

*

Eric walked out of the shower to find his son wearing his tee-shirt that Eric had taken out for the after noon.

"Hey buddy… take off daddy's shirt."

"No!" Luke smiled proudly.

"Luke."

"No, Daddy! No!"

"See… you totally picked that whole no thing up from your mother. Next you'll be saying you have a head ache."

"Head ache!" Luke said excitedly and ran out of the room, chanting the word. 

"Oh damn… that can't be good."

*

"We are not coming down for a fashion show." Donna said on the phone rolling her eyes.

"Come on." Jackie whined.

"No." Donna said, shaking some pepper into the pot.

"Donna."

"No."

"Ugh! Put on my god-son." Jackie said, temporarily giving up. Donna shook her head.

"Luke! Aunt Jackie is on the phone." Luke raced into the kitchen in his father's shirt and grabbed the phone from his mother.

"Jackie! Jackie!" Luke said excitedly.

"How's my favorite boy?" Jackie asked.

"I have a head ache." 

"Your head hurts?"

"No!" Luke laughed. Donna looked down at her son and then angrily stomped to the stairs.

"So how do you have a headache?"

"Daddy says mommy says she has a headache." Luke said. 

"Oh." Jackie began to laugh.

"Eric Foreman. You are so in trouble." Jackie heard in the back round.

"Daddy's getting yelled at." Luke giggled.

"That's great baby." Jackie laughed. 

"Yay!" Luke cheered.

*

Tuesday April 24, 1990

"I want the pink bear." Elise cried to her father.

"Elise Grace Hyde… What did daddy say about crying?" Hyde asked sternly. Elise looked at him and began crying harder.

"Daddy mean!" Hyde rolled his eyes and just patted his daughter's back. Jessica walked into the office and smiled at Hyde.

"Mr. Hyde." She smiled.

"Hi Jessica." Hyde said, tiredness in his voice, he was in no mood to deal with Jessica.

"Brought your daughter in again?" Jessica asked eyeing the raven black haired child.

"Yeah, my *wife* is extremely busy at work." Hyde said. Every conversation he had to remind Jessica of Jackie.

"Yes, must be hard to have two working parents." Jessica said, and then smiled.

"I could always watch the little thing if you want." Elise turned her head and looked at Jessica. She then cried harder. 

"I want my mommy."

"I think that… was a no." Hyde said smugly. Jessica smirked and shrugged. "I swear." Hyde shook his head.

*

Donna was driving as Luke played in his car seat.

"How was preschool?" Donna asked, looking at her son.

"Fun!" Luke said playing with his toy air plane. 

"Did Kendra throw her Barbie at you again?" Donna smiled.

"No! We played with plato together." Luke said. Donna smiled. 

"Want to visit Daddy before we go home to make dinner?"

"Yes!" Luke said excitedly. "Can we get McDonalds for din-din?" Luke asked.

"Why?" Donna asked confused.

"You make bad food." Luke said, innocently. Donna slightly glared ahead. 

"We'll see."

"McDonalds! McDonalds!" Luke began to chant. Donna shook her head.

*

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Luke said as he ran into his father's office. 

"Hey champ!" Eric smiled picking his son up. "Where's mommy?"

"Right here." Donna said coming in. "Do you want McDonalds for dinner?"

"Yes." Luke and Eric said together. Donna glared at her husband and then sat down.

"How was class?" Eric looked at his son.

"Fun!" Luke said in the same tone with his mother.

"Well… you know what's really fun?" Eric smiled.

"What?" Luke asked. 

"You and I are visiting Aunt Jackie and Uncle Hyde!" Eric smiled big.

"Eric?" Donna asked questioning her husband.

"Jackie called and begged. And you said you wanted a break." Eric shrugged. "I'll give you a dollar if you say you're not mad." 

"I'm not mad." Donna shrugged. "I do need a break." 

"Then it's settled." Eric smiled Donna kissed him and then took Luke's hand.

"I can't believe Jackie con-ed you into going."

"Well… she's Jackie… and she did that… crying thing." Eric smiled.

"A whole weekend." Donna squealed a bit and then walked out of the office with Luke.

"Bye Daddy!" Luke smiled.

"Bye champ." Eric waved.

*

Saturday April 28, 1990

"Mrs. Hyde!" Jackie turned and looked at the short, red/blonde woman.

"Yes?" Jackie said, stopping to get a good breath.

"There's a man and a young child to see you."

'Steven and Elise.' Jackie registered and then looked at the woman. "Send them to the back… I have to go help with Michelle's bangs." Jackie cringed. Days like these she really missed being in the spotlight rather then behind the scenes.

"Jackie?" Eric asked coming up to a tall brunette in the back. The brunette was crying hysterically.

"Oh my god. Eric?" Jackie said, and broke out to a huge smile.

"Jackie!" Luke yelled. 

"My boy!" Jackie said and then picked up Luke.

"Ms. People!" The brunette sobbed. Jackie rolled her eyes and looked at the brunette.

"Michelle… I told you not to get the hair cut. Maybe… *maybe*… if you let C.c. do her job, you can bring bangs back in." Jackie said. Michelle perked up.

"Really?" 

"Really." Jackie turned around and looked at Eric. 'Models.' She mouthed and rolled her eyes.

"You were once a model." Eric said as he led Jackie and Luke away from the now bossy model. 

"Yeah… but I was tiny and cute. She has bangs." Jackie said. Eric simply nodded.

*

Donna slid into the living room dancing and singing to Bob Seger's 'Old Rock and Roll.'

"Don't try to take me to a disco. You'll never even get me out on the floor. In ten minutes I'll be late for the door, I like that old time rock n' roll." 

The phone rang. Donna turned the music down and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hi Sweetie."

"Everything going ok?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's great."

"Good to hear."

"Yep." 

"Well… Luke is asleep… he misses you."

"I miss him too." Donna smiled.

"See you Monday night. Love you."

"Love you too Eric." Donna smiled and hung up she then pumped the radio up again. "Won't go to hear them play a tango, I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul.  
There's only one sure way to get me to go. Start playing old time rock n' roll."

*

"That… was the most boring-est thing ever." Hyde said as He and Jackie stood on the balcony.

"Shut. Up." Jackie pushed him slightly. Hyde smiled.

"Pretty, pretty princess and the young Jedi are fast asleep." Eric said, looking at his two friends.

"You get the couch Foreman." Hyde smirked.

"You guys need a bigger place." Eric slyly remarked going back into the apartment. 

Jackie smiled and looked at Hyde. Hyde looked back at her. Jackie opened her mouth.

"No." Hyde said. "We do not need a bigger place. Foreman is just a dumbass.

Jackie glared at Hyde and then looked over the balcony and pouted. 

"I love you too." Hyde kissed the top of her head.


	2. Fairytale Beginnings

Tuesday May 15, 1990

Jackie walked down the New York Avenue shaking her head and mumbling to herself, something not uncommon to the residents of New York.

"God damn car." Jackie mumbled. She looked up, trying to find a cab. Another hard thing to do during rush hour in the middle of the week.

As Jackie continued to walk down New York streets in her lavender skirt suit, hair half up/half down, with her black briefcase in hand. She heard the faint noise of basketballs and children. 

"Hey! Watch out!" Jackie looked up and caught the free falling basket ball.

"What the f—"

"Sorry!" The young boy said racing out from the gated basket ball courts."

"Excuse me?" Jackie asked, half confused, half upset.

"I was playing." The boy timidly said, pointing to the basketball court.

"Where's your mother?" Jackie asked, her voice calm, her eyes blazing.

"Um… I… I don't have a mother… but… Sister Catherine is over there." The boy pointed to a nun half a mile from the courts. 

Jackie's eyes softened and she looked at the boy. 

Dirty blonde hair that hung over his bright blue eyes; with ratty clothes, dirty, and skinny appearance. 

'Kitty would have had a field day…' Jackie thought and then handed the ball back to the boy. "Jackie Burkhardt-Hyde." Jackie said.

"Cool… I'm Jamie Bronze." Jamie smiled, through his dirty hair and smudged cheeks. "Same initials." 

"Hey! Jam! Throw back the ball, you sissy." Jackie turned to see a much bigger boy then Jamie. 

"Here." Jamie threw the ball. It barely got to the bigger boy. 

"What a girl." The boy and his friends began to say. 

Jackie looked at Jamie as he shook his head and smiled to her.

"Jamie? You… you're an orphan?" Jackie's heart tugged at the word. Through most of high school and college she had been an orphan. Hell she called her parents by their names at this point.

"Yeah." Jamie shrugged. He looked at the other kids and then back at Jackie.

"You want to go back and play?" Jackie asked.

"No." Jamie said. Jackie looked at him, a bit saddened. "No, it's just… I'm not friends with anybody. I just float around. No big deal." 

"You poor child." Jackie looked at the boy. Jackie looked at her watch. "Dammit. I have to go. I'm sorry."

Jamie smiled. "Hey no big deal. It was nice meeting you Jackie Burkhardt- Hyde."

"Yeah, back at you Jamie." Jackie smiled and began walking down the street. She looked over her shoulder to see Jamie sitting on the curb.

*

"All I wanna do when I wake up in the morning is see you eyes. Rosanna, Rosanna. I never thought that a girl like you could ever care for me, Rosanna." Eric sang with the radio as he did some late night work.

"Hi." Donna said in her pajamas.

"Hey Mrs. Foreman." Eric smiled. 

"What you doing?" Donna asked, lying on the sofa.

"I can see your face still shining through the window on the other side. Rosanna, Rosanna. I didn't know that a girl like you could make me feel so sad, Rosanna. Nothing." Eric smiled.

Donna smirked. "Luke is fast asleep. I would like to shoot who ever invented Star wars sheets."

"I would marry them." Eric said.

"You would." Donna said looking at him weirdly. 

"Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, Rosanna." Eric finished the song and smiled to his wife. "I love you."

"That's nice." Donna smiled.

"Cute." Eric shook his head.

"I love you." Donna smiled and then looked at Eric.

"What?"

"I want to go back to work." Donna said.

"…" Eric stared at his wife, opened his mouth, closed it, mouthed his mouth again, and then stared at Donna.

"I know…"

"Donna… you can go back to work… I… don't mind… but… you were the one who said we didn't want to go back to work till Luke was a little older." Eric said.

"I know… but Mrs. Strauss got me thinking…"

"Ms. Workaholic? Ms. I have a nanny… two husbands… and two daughters who are going to be the president of the untied states one day?" Eric asked.

"Yesterday, when you were working late. Luke ran outside… naked… and as I caught him… she came up and began saying how great it is to be home all day… relaxing… I haven't relaxed since… since… ever!" Donna strayed form the topic.

"Donna… who will watch Luke?"

"Your mom…?" Donna said, not having put that much thought into it.

"…that would go well…" Eric shrugged. "If you can get a job and come up with a system for Luke and Me… then whatever you want." Donna smiled broadly and kissed her husband.

"You are the best husband ever!"

"I know."  Eric smiled smugly.

*

Tuesday May 22, 1990

Hyde sat and clicked his pen on his desk. He was way too tired to have come to work today. The phone rang. Hyde picked up the phone.

"Hi." 

"How id you know it was me?"

"I didn't." Hyde yawned.

"You… gr." Jackie said.

"How's my munchkin?" Hyde smiled.

"Playing with Lilly." 

"I meant you." Hyde laughed.

"I'm good." Jackie smiled.

"I'm… extremely tired." Hyde said.

"Late night." Jackie said smugly.

"Yeah." Hyde chuckled a bit. 

"I just want to say hi." Jackie said.

"Ok."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Jacks."

"Bye baby." Jackie hung up the phone.

"Jackie Burkhardt-Hyde?" Jackie looked up to see a very dirty, smudged child.

"…Jamie?" Jackie asked.

"Hi." Jamie walked in and shut the door quietly.

"What? How?"

"I kinda ditched out door day… and there's no one waiting out in the hall."

"How did you know I was here?" Jackie asked, a bit confused.

"You dropped this." Jamie handed Jackie a card. Specifically her business card.

"I dropped this?" Jackie asked, skeptically.

"I swear." Jamie put his hands up. Jackie nodded and pointed to a chair in her office.

"You... ditched out door day?" Jackie asked after a few minutes.

"Sister Catherine won't notice if I'm missing… remember… I float around. I blend in." Jamie smiled.

"So you came to visit me?" Jackie asked. 'This is too unreal.'

"I'm sorry if I'm, bothering you. I… you seemed nice." Jamie shrugged getting up.

"Mrs. Hyde?" Lilly came in holding Elise.

"It's ok Lilly." Jackie put her hand on her forehead. "When was the last time you ate?" She said looking at Jamie.

"I don't know… eight this morning." Jamie shrugged. Jackie looked at her watch it was already one. 

"I'm taking the after noon off… tell them Elise got sick." Jackie motioned for Jamie to follow her and then grabbed Elise. "Bye Lilly."

"Bye Mrs. Hyde." Lilly said quickly.

*

"Mrs. Hyde… I…"

"Call me Jackie, and don't worry about it." Jamie sat across from Jamie and next to Elise. Jamie was in a clean shirt and jeans, and he had a hair cut. He was cleaned. "So…" Jackie smiled.

"Who are you?" Elise asked Jamie.

"Name's Jamie Bronze." Jamie smiled.

"How old are you?" Jackie asked, leaning in her chair.

"Ten next month." Jamie continued to smile.

"Where's your mommy?" Elise asked; playing with the crayons the restaurant gave her.

"I don't know." Jamie shrugged.

"You seem… much more mature for ten." Jackie concluded.

"Guess it's growing up in a place where… you have to blend in, and become independent. My social worker doesn't even know my name." Jamie said.

"That's… so sad." Jackie said. Her heart tugging at the thoughts.

"No big deal." Jamie shrugged.

 Jackie looked at Jamie as he played with the silverware. He was wearing a black tee-shirt, he picked out, a pair of jeans, Jackie picked out, his hair was cut shorter, much like Eric's hair, and he looked clean. Jackie leaned back; Jamie looked up and smiled, noticing her stare. Jackie looked at him. 'Same eyes.' She registered. 'Just like Steven… soft, tell-all eyes.'

"Thanks Jackie… people don't even give me a second look… and you… bought me clothes and food."

"No worries." Jackie smiled. She looked at Elise, who was obviously to the world. And she looked at Jamie, who was so aware of the world. 'It's so unfair.'

*

"It's so hard to get a damn job!" Donna shouted coming into the kitchen. Eric was playing with Luke, as they both looked up at the woman in their lives.

"I know it is." Eric said, comforting.

"I know it is." Luke mimicked. Eric smiled and patted Luke.

"Go play." Luke smiled and leaped off the floor, running into the living room.

"Eric… I got rejected… by three different jobs… I'm under qualified and have been out of work for four years." Donna said, sitting in her seat, dropping her head into her arms.

"Sweetie, if they can't see the wonderful talent that you have. They are complete and udder morons." Eric smiled. 

"Oh Eric!" Donna jumped up and hugged her husband. "I'll cook dinner."

"No! No! After such a hard day. You should come home and relax." Eric jumped up smiling.

"Oh… you are so sweet. I'm gonna go take a bubble bath. I'll let Luke watch a tape in our room so you can have the kitchen in peace." Donna kissed Eric and head towards the stairs.

"Thank you sweetheart." He turned around and gently wiped his forehead. "Missed the bullet there."

*

"So this kid… ran away from an orphanage… found you… you took him to dinner and bought him stuff… and then returned him." Hyde said, trying to grasp Jackie's story.

"He had to go back… I can't kidnap him." Jackie shrugged.

"You have that look…" Hyde said.

"What look?" Jackie asked.

"That look. That 'I have to be the hero look.'" Hyde said looking at his wife.

"I don't have to play hero." Jackie shrugged. 

"Cause you can't." Hyde said.

"Steven…" Jackie said warningly. 

"Jackie… I know you have this… weird little… hero thing going on… but… you know what… you have a family and a job and…"

"You're sleeping on the couch." Jackie said in a sing-song voice. 

"I think we should take him to dinner one night." Hyde tried to smile. Jackie kissed Hyde's cheek.

"I'm tired. Talk to you later." Hyde nodded and watched his wife walk away.

"Her damn hero complex." He said, assuming she was out of hearing range.

"Heard that!" She shouted from the bedroom.

'God damn her!' Hyde thought. Looking towards the bedroom. 'She has some kind of super hearing power.' 

Hyde looked towards his daughter who had been playing in the kitchen since she and her mother got home. The two and a half year old was covered in flour that was kept in the bottom cupboard. 

"How the…?" Hyde got up and looked to see the safety broken. "This is exactly why you have to stay in a play pen.

"Flour daddy! Flour!" Hyde shook his head and carried his daughter, at arms length, to the guest bathroom.

Two short little chapters :). My new Series. Mr. Blue Eyes. I know these two chapters are all rushed and confusing… deal with it?... I wanted to get stared with the story before I went on vacation… or I would forget what was going on. Who goes on a cruise and remembers what they are talking about? Anyway… I don't own That 70's show… blah blah blah. We all knew that. Now… the cruise is from the 23-31 so I'm not going to be in a writing mood till like… the 6th or 7th. So tell me what you guys think about the first two chapters. There will be 10 chapters in all… so help me if I have to merge chapters together. And by the 3rd/4th/5th chapters, Jamie and Donna's job will come together, make more sense. This series is based on Jamie and Donna's job issues… obviously… I have the last chapter all planned out :)… my sad, sad, little life. And thanks again for all who reviewed Smile, I love you :). Ok… now did you enjoyed the start of the series and Review! Right now! ;) Ttys!


	3. Why not get a job?

Thursday June 7, 1990

Donna sat in a wooden chair, with an emerald green wall behind her. She was smiling and looking ahead.

"Past experiences." Said a deep voice, of an unseen-able man. Donna smiled.

"Well… I haven't really had any experiences with working at a law firm. I took a law class in college. And I applied as like an assistant. So I think I can handle that. At least till you know, I find something… never mind, I'll be responsible and love to work here."

"Well… we will give you a call Mrs. Foreman. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, do you guys have a day care?"

***

"Mrs. Foreman, it says here that you were in journalism, prior to your leave of absence from the work force, what made you quit?"

"Oh, I didn't quit. I was laid off. Those blood sucking magazine morons… they took the *best* five years of my life, and up and went and fired me. Bastards! And they didn't even give me a lay off gift!" Donna fumed in her seat. And then looked straight ahead. "I'm sorry… what did you ask me?"

***

"Donna? Is it? Yes, Donna. It says here you've been out of work for four years. Is  this true?"

"Yes. I had a child, a little boy, he's so cute. Do you guys have a daycare center?"

"Yes we do, Donna, a very good one, actually.

"Good to hear. My son is great with other kids. Very sweet, smart, and cute. He's going through a naked phase right now, but it should pass." Donna smiled brightly. Her smile began decreasing upon thinking what she said. "Oh damn."

*

Donna walked into her house. Her gray skirt swung as she walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Chicken! I love chicken!" Eric sang. He turned around and smiled. "How were the interviews?"

"Horrible." Donna said. Leaning on her hand. 

"I'm sorry."

"Where's Luke?"

"Mom's." Eric smiled.

"Everything went well?"  Donna asked.

"Other then he mixed up three files that are going to take at least two months to put back in order… yeah."

"Oh god." Donna said rubbing her temples. "It keeps getting better."

"Yep!" Eric said and turned around, back to his food. He heard an "argh" from Donna and then a thud. He turned around to see Donna's head in her arms, shaking her head. Eric opened his mouth, and then closed it. He turned around and Shook his head. "I like chicken."

*

Jackie sat in the cramped office and gingerly tapped her foot on the hard linoleum floor. Maybe she shouldn't have come.

"Mrs. Hyde?" A short, pudgy woman said coming out from another office that was attached to the cramped office. Jackie looked at the woman, taking her in. The woman was no taller then maybe, 4 foot 11. She was a little pudgy, wearing a gray suit with a white shirt under it. Her brown hair was tied in a tight bun, with little streaks of gray.

"Um, yes." Jackie stood up. The pudgy woman took a step back, allowing Jackie to come in.

"Mrs. Hyde, I'm Mrs. Simon." The pudgy woman said sitting at the large desk. She put on a pair of round glasses and looked down at her desk, which had a clutter of papers. "Sister Catherine said you wanted to have a visit with one of the children here?"

"Yes, I do actually. Jamie Bronze?"

"Bronze, Bronze, Bronze." The woman chanted to herself as she ruffled through her papers. "Ah. Here it is, Jamie Bronze. Are you a friend?" The pudgy woman asked, a little confused.

"Um… yes… me and he met a few weeks ago, I took him out to dinner, bought him some new clothes, bathed and gave him a hair cut." Jackie said, looking at the women.

"I see… we don't usually allow visits with the children." Mrs. Simon said, looking down at the papers again.

"Well… I just want to say hi, and see how he is. Maybe take him out to lunch."

"Mrs. Hyde, we truly do frown upon visitors with the children. We don't like giving a child false hope. Last thing we need is little Jamal getting attached." Mrs. Simon looked up.

"It's Jamie. And what false hope? I want him to know that I like him as a person. And I want to see him."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hyde."

"I'm sorry too. Sorry that Jamie has to live with these asshole-ish rules." Jackie grabbed her purse and got up. "Thank you for your time Mrs. Simon." And she stalked out.

*

Saturday June 16, 1990

Eric looked at Luke who stared at his father. 

"Daddy… why is mommy running around?"

"Cause mommy is looking for a job."

"Why?"

"Because she wants one."

"Why?"

"Because she misses having one."

"Why?"

"Luke!"

"What?"

"…Go play…"

"Ok!" Luke smiled and scurried ((like a squirrel, haha)) away to play in the living room. Eric shook his head and went back to the work on the desk. His office was not happy with Luke coming to work everyday. They were a little tired of the tiny boy running around, switching files, ripping papers, stealing tupays… Eric smiled shrugged and said that he was worse at that age. After a laugh and chuckle, here and there, he would take Luke back into his office.

"Eric?" He looked up to see Donna leaning in the door frame. 

"Hi."

"Hi." Donna smiled.

"Good interview?" Eric asked hopefully.

"I don't know. After she began laughing… I sort of left." Donna shrugged. 

"Your son misses you." Eric said, straying away from the interview conversation.

"I miss him too. I've been at a lot of interviews, huh?" Donna said coming in. 

"Yeah." Eric nodded.

"And I don't have a chance with any of them."

"You never know." Eric smiled.

"Whatever." Donna sighed. "I'm going to go play with Luke. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok." Eric watched as Donna slinked out of the room. "I love you." Eric shouted a bit. Donna simply nodded.

*

Jackie hung from the window of the second floor; she pulled herself up and fell into the old house. "Ow!" She whispered loudly, as she jumped up. She looked around the small room she had landed in. There were various toys scattered around the room. They looked old and used. 

"It's like a needle in a hay stack."

"Who are you?" Jackie turned around and smiled at the tiny boy behind her.

"I'm… an… angel." Jackie said, she had lied to Elise and Luke on several occasion about stupid things, this was no different.

"You're a pretty angle. Sister Jessica showed us pictures of not pretty angels." The boy said, his meek voice just above a whisper.

"Well… I'm a guardian angle. I'm looking for the little boy I look after."

"Who?" The little boy asked.

"A big boy, Jamie." Jackie asked. The little boy looked confused. 

"The big kids are playing outside." The little boy smiled.

"Are you serious?" Jackie said as her shoulders fell.

"Just fly outside, to the back of the home." He little boy said, as if it was the most logical thing. Jackie looked at the boy and then the ceiling, and then back at the boy. She let a small smile play on her lips.

"Thank you…"

"Justin."

"Thank you Justin." She kissed the boys head and gave him a snickers bar that she had in her purse. "Since I'm on Earth, I can't fly… but I'm good at climbing."

"Thank you for the candy."

"If anyone asks… you got it from your new friend, an angel." Jackie smiled and winked. The boy, becoming very excited opened the candy bar and ran out of the room. "I'm so going to hell for lying to the poor child." Jackie said as she climbed out the window. She slipped. "Dammit!"

***

Jackie wondered around the large play area outside. There kids running, and jumping, and playing all around her. She noticed they range from at least nine years old to sixteen or seventeen years old. She was happy that she blended slightly into the crowd because she was so petite.

She looked around; she noticed the condition all the kids were in. She could feel her heart tugging. She saw a girl not to far away on the ground crying. She had a few other girls comforting her. There was a boy a good twelve feet away feet away yelling at his friends for something. And then about a good yard and a half from Jackie was a small boy, blonde hair that look a bit longer then it had been a month ago. A familiar new shirt but old looking shorts, and a pout to go with the picture. Jackie smiled and walked over to him.

 "Hey." She smiled. Jamie looked up and smiled brightly.

"Jackie!" He whispered excitedly.

"So… I ditched work to visit you." Jackie smiled as Jamie's eyes lit up.

"Mrs. Simon asked about you." Jamie smiled. "I told her that you returned a basketball to me and then thought I was lost, not an orphan, and then I eventually told you." Jamie smirked.

"Good job." Jackie smiled. "So… how's life?"

"Not the greatest."

"I'm sorry…"

"No worries." Jamie smiled. "Want to go play basket ball? No one will notice you if you're with me. Don't worry." Jamie smiled. Jackie smiled too.

"Ok." Jackie jumped up and followed the slightly shorter boy to the courts.

*

"Jackie… I love you, and I understand you have that whole Jamie complex right now but…"

"Steven, shut up." Jackie said, laying on the bed in a tank top and shorts.

"Jackie… I don't know how to cook meat loaf… and that's what our child wanted… and there was crying…" Hyde said, looking at his wife.

"I'll make it tomorrow." Jackie shrugged. "She was fine with the Tai food you ordered." 

"Jackie, that's to the point." Hyde whined. 

"Steven… Jamie needed a friend. It was fun. God those orphanages are so horrible. So dirty."

"The city paid for, it's not a pretty site." Hyde shrugged.

"I just wish there was something I could do."

"No." Hyde said, popping his head from the bathroom.

"Steven…"

"No!"

"Ugh! Couch! Couch, couch, couch!" Jackie said. Hyde looked at her.

"Jackie!"

"No!"

"Ugh!"

"Now you know how it feels!" Jackie said, shutting the bedroom door. 

Hyde stood outside."I barely make an appearance, and already I'm getting yelled at." Hyde said and went towards the couch.

*

Eric sat and looked up to see Luke sitting. Eric put his head down. He looked up a few minutes later and saw Luke sitting. Eric put his head back down. His third time looking up Luke was no longer sitted in the chair across from Eric. There was a loud crashing noise, followed by Eric's boss.

"FOREMAN!"

"Damn." Eric said, getting up. "Think he'll buy it wasn't my kid."


End file.
